


Fade To Black

by EyePhoenix



Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Blood, Gen, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt!noctis, Injury, Mentions of Blood, No Beta, Stabbing, Whumptober, Whumptober day one: stabbed, stabbed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:47:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyePhoenix/pseuds/EyePhoenix
Summary: Noctis is injured during a fight against magitek troopers.Whumptober day one: Stabbed.
Series: Fox’s Whumptober 2020-2021 (using the wrong prompt list because I was late to the party and couldn't do it in one year because my life is a mess) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1957420
Kudos: 24





	Fade To Black

**Author's Note:**

> I know I’m using 2018’s Whumptober prompt list, but by the time that I realised this I had already started and finished a couple of days so I decided to just carry on with the 2018 list,  
> I’m sorry 
> 
> Anyway, I’ve never done whumptober before and to be honest, aside from using the wrong list, I have no idea if I’m doing it right, so I’m sorry about that too (lol). But it looked like a fun thing to do, so I jumped on the band wagon, I don’t know how much I’ll get done between my work and personal life, and the fact that my energy levels always seem to be pretty low, but I’ll try and finish it and I apologise in advance if I upload any days late.
> 
> I also apologise in advance for any mistakes, admittedly this was written in a bit of a hurry.
> 
> As always, I don’t own any of the characters from FFXV, they belong to Square Enix, please support the official release.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy :) 
> 
> ~Fox xx

A dull thud and a blunt force. 

That was all he had felt. 

He had been so focused on the first at hand that he didn’t even register it until he felt something warm and wet rapidly spread across his chest. 

Noctis slowly looked down to see that his t-shirt had darkened. He slowly raised a shaky hand to feel that a hole had been torn into his t-shirt.

Noctis took his hand away from his chest to find that his fingertips were covered in a deep crimson liquid. 

“Blood?” Noctis murmured to himself in confusion. 

His gaze found the magitek trooper responsible for his injury before his eyes flitted towards the dual blades that the trooper wielded, one of which glistened with a red substance in the sunlight.

Oh. 

_ Oh.  _

Realisation dawned upon him as he quickly connected the dots. 

Noctis’ chest began to tighten and every shuddering breath he took became a chore. A searing pain radiated from the wound and a metallic taste filled his mouth. 

Before he knew it, his vision began to blur, his legs gave way and he soon found himself laying on the ground with no recollection of how he got there. 

“Noct? NOCT!” 

A frantic voice called out to him but it sounded too far away and muffled for him to decipher who it belonged to. 

He felt something push down on his chest and saw shadowy figures moving around him through his unfocused vision while a ringing noise began to fill his ears. 

He groped for whatever was pushing down on his chest and clasped his hand tightly around it while he tried to gasp out the names of his friends. . 

“Stay with us, Noct!” 

Another voice… or was it the same voice? Noctis couldn’t tell. 

Every second felt like an eternity as the ringing in his ears became louder until it drowned out all other sounds, and his vision began to darken. 

He tried to fight the urge to close his eyes as his body became more weakened and numb. All of his aches and pain ebb away as suddenly as they had started. 

Noctis could feel himself becoming faint as his consciousness began to slip away, but he fought as hard as he could to stay awake. 

Before long, everything around him seemed to fizzle away. 

An oddly peaceful quietness took over as the world around him faded to blackness.


End file.
